Celebrating with the Vizards
by Hesymi
Summary: TRADUCTION texte de tanglemask: Ichigo décide de celébrer son anniversaire en compagnie des Vizards.


Avertissement : les personnages sont au roi Tito Kube. Tanglemask les lui a juste empruntés le temps de fêter dignement l'anniversaire d'Ichigo.

Titre: "Celebrating with the wizards"

Auteur: tanglemask

Couple: Shinji x Ichigo

…**/…**

« Ichigooooo! » Isshin sauta par la fenêtre pour essayer de donner un coup de pied à son fils, qui esquiva facilement l'attaque et se mit à soupirer. Yuzu et Karin se précipitèrent dans la pièce.

« Joyeux anniversaire Ichigo! », crièrent-elles. L'orangé eut un sourire et caressa la tête de ses sœurs. Il les remercia avant d'esquiver une nouvelle attaque de son père. L'adolescent attrapa Isshin par le pied et le jeta hors de la pièce. Yuzu et Karin étaient en train de rire en quittant la pièce. Ichigo hocha la tête en souriant légèrement. Kon sauta du bureau d'Ichigo et bondit sur la tête de l'adolescent.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était ton anniversaire! », s'exclama le lion en peluche. Ichigo saisit Kon par la queue pour le détacher de sa tête.

« Te connaissant, tu m'aurais offert un livre porno ». Il jeta Kon sur le lit et ramassa quelques vêtements. Ichigo quitta sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Il fit couler l'eau chaude et se mit dessous. Il se lava d'abord les cheveux. Yuzu avait réussi à troquer son shampooing habituel pour un parfumé à la fraise. Ichigo soupira alors qu'il coupait l'eau et sortait de la douche. Il s'essuya avec une serviette et utilisa un sèche-cheveux. L'adolescent aux cheveux orange farfouilla dans la pile de vêtements et attrapa un T-shirt. Un avec des manches doubles. Les manches longues étaient bleues tandis que le t-shirt était blanc avec le contour d'une tête de tigre (bleue bien sûr). Ichigo enfila le T-shirt puis un jean moulant. Il tenta de discipliner ses cheveux, en vain car ils continuaient à rester en épi. L'adolescent sortit de la salle de bain et mit ses vêtements dans la buanderie avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Yuzu avait préparé le petit-déjeuner de sorte que tout le monde se mit à table pour manger. Elle parla de ce qu'elle allait faire aujourd'hui, notamment qu'elle avait l'intention de décorer la maison. Isshin cria qu'il était d'accord mais se reçut un coup de pied dans le ventre de la part de Karin. Ichigo sourit alors qu'il mettait son assiette dans l'évier. Il remonta ensuite se brosser les dents. Une fois terminé, l'adolescent aux cheveux orange se hâta de retourner au rez-de-chaussée.

« Je vais chez un ami. Je reviendrai plus tard », cria-t-il au moment de sortir de la maison. Yuzu l'appela, mais il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'elle disait. Après avoir couru un moment, Ichigo arriva devant un entrepôt. Il était protégé par le bouclier d'Hachi. L'adolescent posa sa main sur le bouclier et commença à parler.

« Hachi! C'est moi, Ichigo! Ouvre! ». Le bouclier s'ouvrit juste assez pour laisser traverser Ichigo puis il se referma derrière lui. Ichigo ouvrit la porte et entra dans l'entrepôt.

« Merde, ils l'ont vite transformé », déclara Ichigo en pénétrant plus en avant dans l'entrepôt. Il y avait une cuisine, une salle à manger et des escaliers qui devaient conduire à l'étage, ainsi qu'un salon.

« Ils devraient acheter une maison s'ils veulent tout le confort moderne », dit-il d'un air absent.

« SURPRISE! » Tous les Vizards sortirent de leur cachette et se mirent à courir vers Ichigo, sauf Hiyori et Kensei. « Joyeux anniversaire ».

Mashiro se jeta sur Ichigo et il fut projeté au sol « Berry! Nous avons tous des cadeaux pour toi ! » En état de choc, l'adolescent regarda la Vizard. Et ils lui donnèrent leurs cadeaux.

Lisa offrit à Ichigo un bouquin de yaoi caché sous une couverture de porno féminin. Love, un manga. Rose, une rose blanche. Kensei, un aiguiseur de lame. Hachi, un livre fait main remplis avec des trucs sur le Kido. Hiyori le frappa. Et Mashiro lui donna une accolade et une carte faite à la main et signée par tous les Vizards. Ichigo les remercia et sourit légèrement. Il sursauta soudainement quand Shinji posa une main sur son épaule.

« T'as oublié mon cadeau ». Shinji donna à Ichigo une petite boîte. L'adolescent aux cheveux orange lui jeta un petit coup d'œil avant de l'ouvrir. Son visage devint rouge brique et il dévisagea Shinji en état de choc. Shinji avait décidé d'offrir à Ichigo un gode.

« S-Shinji! », s'écria Ichigo. « Comment as-tu pu acheter un truc pareil ! »

« Ben, je pourrais t'apprendre à l'utiliser », déclara Shinji. Il saisit le poignet d'Ichigo et le tira jusqu'à l'étage. Shinji jeta Ichigo sur un lit et grimpa au-dessus de lui. L'adolescent aux cheveux orange commença à se débattre.

« Détends-toi Ichigo. Je vais te faire du bien », déclara le Vizard blond.

« Mais ... Mais ... » Ichigo était trop choqué pour aligner trois mots.

« C'est ta première fois » L'adolescent cessa de se débattre et détourna le regard. Shinji en profita pour déshabiller Ichigo. Il enduisit ses doigts de salive puis les pressa contre l'entrée d'Ichigo. Il inséra un doigt avant d'en ajouter un deuxième. Le visage d'Ichigo était figé dans l'inconfort. Le Vizard blond l'embrassa, essayant de le distraire de la douleur sourde qu'il ressentait. Leurs langues se battaient pour la domination. Shinji laissa Ichigo gagner leur petit combat, sachant qu'il allait d'ici peu lui faire mal. Il ajouta un troisième doigt et il étouffa le cri de l'adolescent dans sa bouche. Les trois doigts commencèrent à se mouvoir jusqu'à atteindre la prostate d'Ichigo. Celui-ci gémit sans le vouloir et saisit fermement les cheveux de Shinji. Shinji grogna avant de retirer ses doigts. Il entendit Ichigo grogner de mécontentement. Le Vizard blond attrapa alors le gode et l'agita devant le visage d'Ichigo.

« Prêt pour ça? », lui demanda-t-il. Ichigo déglutit avant d'hocher légèrement la tête. Il lui donna le jouet tout en le fixant bêtement.

« Il faut qu'il soit mouillé pour l'introduire » fit carrément Shinji. Ichigo devint rouge écarlate. Il jeta un regard à Shinji avant de mettre le gode dans sa bouche. L'adolescent commença à lécher et à sucer le jouet, en essayant de le mouiller, comme disait Shinji. Pendant ce temps, Shinji devenait vraiment dur. Il remercia Kami que son pantalon puisse le cacher. Ichigo avait l'air si mignon en train de sucer un gode pour la première fois. Une fois le jouet bien humide, Ichigo le rendit à Shinji. Le Vizard blond leva la jambe d'Ichigo et appuya la tête du gode contre l'entrée d'Ichigo. Il entendit Ichigo respirer un bon coup avant de lentement insérer le gode en lui. Ichigo mit sa main devant sa bouche pour tenter de retenir un cri. Shinji grimaça et cessa de pousser le gode.

« Désolé Ichi », dit-il tristement. Ichigo remua légèrement et poussa ensuite contre le gode. Shinji commença à l'enfoncer en direction de la prostate d'Ichigo. Ichigo s'arqua et cria de plaisir.

« Shinji! », haletait-il « Je te veux » Le Vizard blond fixait Ichigo, « C'est toi que je veux en moi, pas ce jouet! » Shinji se mit à sourire et retira le gode. Il se déshabilla avant d'embrasser à nouveau Ichigo. Ils cassèrent le baiser, laissant un Ichigo haletant.

Le Vizard blond cracha sur sa main afin d'enduire sa verge avec sa salive. Il se présenta ensuite à l'entrée d'Ichigo.

« Tu es prêt? ». L'adolescent acquiesça et Shinji s'introduisit, percutant la prostate d'Ichigo. Celui-ci gémit bruyamment et s'accrocha au dos de Shinji. Shinji continua ses coups de butoir dans la prostate d'Ichigo jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur le point de venir.

« Shinji! Je vais! », cria Ichigo alors qu'il jouissait. Shinji grogna avant de jouir à son tour, remplissant l'intérieur d'Ichigo de sa semence. Une fois redescendus de leur orgasme, Shinji se retira d'Ichigo et le porta ensuite dans la salle de bain. Le Vizard blond tourna le robinet et plaça Ichigo sous le jet d'eau. Il rejoignit ensuite l'adolescent et ils se lavèrent mutuellement. Après avoir été nettoyés et habillés, ils descendirent ensemble. Il était environ 3 heures quand Ichigo décida de partir. Il rassembla ses cadeaux et quitta l'entrepôt.

Quand il rentra finalement chez lui, toute la maison était décorée. Yuzu et Isshin se ruèrent derrière le canapé pour se cacher tandis que Karin sortait de la cuisine. Ils crièrent tous « surprise » et dînèrent. Une fois terminé, Isshin alla chercher dans le réfrigérateur un gâteau au chocolat avec des fraises. Ils entonnèrent la chanson « joyeux anniversaire » puis coupèrent le gâteau. Ichigo souriait devant sa famille en train de faire des grimaces et de raconter des blagues. Une fois le repas et la vaisselle terminés, Ichigo monta dans sa chambre avec ses cadeaux. Il cacha le gode dans sa commode, puis mit les livres dans sa bibliothèque. L'adolescent soupira avant de se mettre en pyjama, et il s'allongea sur son lit. Soudain, Kon se mit à crier.

« Ichigo! Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais passer un yaoi pour un porno féminin! Et d'abord pourquoi t'as un bouquin yaoi ! » Ichigo grogna puis il attrapa la tête du lion en peluche et sortit de la chambre. Il toqua à la porte de la chambre de Karin et Yuzu.

« Yuzu, tu as laissé Bostov dans ma chambre », cria-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

« Je l'ai cherché partout! » Elle attrapa le lion en peluche avant de s'en retourner dans sa chambre. Ichigo eut un petit rire sombre avant d'aller se recoucher.


End file.
